


Gone

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.





	Gone

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Gone  
Characters: Nikolas, Leyla, Jessica  
Pairing: Nikolas and Leyla  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC, Original Character.  
Summary: Nikolas faces a life without his wife and has to raise their daughter alone.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story and the character Jessica.  
Words: 100 words without title and ending.

*Gone* Nikolas/Leyla Drabble

It was hard for him to accept that she was gone and was never coming back.

It felt like only yesterday that they had gotten married at Wyndemere with the whole town in attendance.

Their daughter Jessica was all he had to remember his wife by. Leyla had died in a house fire when Jessica was two.

His house and his wife had been lost among flames that had started from what was supposed to have been a simple anniversary dinner.

As each day passed and Jessica asked about her mother, Nikolas wished he was the one who was gone.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.


End file.
